


Yuki and Közi Go Shopping

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [4]
Category: Eve of Destiny (Band), Malice Mizer
Genre: Comedy, France (Country), Français | French, M/M, Translation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Yuki and Közi go shopping in Châtelet-les-Halles.This is a translation of a French fanfiction from Fanfiction.net. The original was published on the 29th of November, 2003.
Relationships: Közi (Malice Mizer)/Haruhiko Ash (Eve of Destiny), Közi/Yu~Ki (Malice Mizer)
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305





	Yuki and Közi Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuki et Közi font des courses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538441) by Oni no Komori Uta, Klaha_kun. 



Theme: Yu~ki and Közi go shopping in Châtelet-les-Halles.

Essential sentences: “ _Don’t let it fall!”_

_“He was comparable to Niagara Falls.”_

Author: Klaha_kun

Yu~ki: "I’m delighted that you’re taking me with you to go shopping, Közi. I’ve never been to Paris before."

Közi: "Châtelet-les-Halles. It’s the best place to spend your money when you are a tourist. But… did you really have to buy all of that?"

In addition to all the packages that he himself and Közi were carrying, Yu~ki was proudly sporting a t-shirt and a cap, along with several other gadgets which said “J’aime Paris”.

Yu~ki: “Um… they’re gifts. Wait… oh no! IT’S AN ANGRY CROWD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!”

The angry crowd: “WE’RE ANGRY! WE’RE NOT HAPPY! GIVE US A REFUND!”

The two musicians were literally swallowed by the furious masses of people. The packages that Közi had been carrying for Yu~ki were, for that matter, in great danger.

Yu~ki: “My French rubber duck! Közi, no! **Don’t let it fall!** Noooooo!!!!!”

Too late. The crowd left them in a dark corner of Châtelet, without a word, without a glance… and without a duck.

Yu~ki: “What are we going to do?”

Közi: “Dunno. People are weird here.”

Yu~ki: “Közi, I’m scared. Look over there…”

From a corner of the dark street, a man was watching them. He was disturbing and powerful, but fascinating at the same time. **He was comparable to Niagara Falls** _._ The stranger headed towards the two friends.

Ash: “Közi, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Welcome to my lair.”

Közi: “Ash! But what are you doing here?”

Ash: “This is my home. I should be asking you the same question. Let me show you around.”

The handsome hidalgo led the guitarist away.

Ash: “And don’t worry about your friend. My family will take good care of him.”

A horde of people, each stranger than the last, surrounded the poor bassist.

Yu~ki: “Help...”


End file.
